Loss of Innocence
by joss59
Summary: Horrible things keep happening to Dawn and it turns out that only Spike can help her. Will be Spawn eventually. Warning: rated M for violence and referrals to rape.
1. Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic of any kind. Reviews will be greatly appreciated**!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the good people at ME and the fantastic, brilliant, legendary Joss**

Spike pulled open the fire escape door that led an alley at the side of the Bronze and slipped out into the night. Why had he even bothered turning up at the Bronze anyway? Spike snorted to himself in response, he already knew the answer to that. The reason why he'd turned up to the Bronze on a Friday night, uncharacteristically was the same reason he went to just about everywhere he went to these days, to run into Buffy. That's right, the Big Bad that tormented Europe for over 100 years was following the Slayer not to kill her, but to check her out! Could he get anymore pathetic? he seriously doubted it.

Spike was dragged from his mental-scolding by the sounds of somebody crying. A female somebody for that matter. Spike merely rolled his eyes. It was probably just some drunken chit crying hysterically over a bad date or some other feminine crap like that. Spike almost couldn't believe how much he didn't care. So he lit up a cigarette and was about to walk away when a nagging thought made him stop. What would Buffy do? God, now he was trying to please the Slayer without her even being here to see it! Maybe he had found a new level of patheticness after all. Sighing dramatically, he turned back and walked towards the sounds of the still-crying girl

"I suggest you pick yourself up and run along home pet, all sorts of nasties that go bump in the night out here" he said flatly, taking a drag of his cigarette. When the girl, who he could now see was lying on the ground curled into a ball, didn't appear to even register his presence he started to get annoyed. "Oi, are you deaf? I said…." Spike froze when he saw the girl's face "bloody hell" he muttered to himself, kneeling down next to the girl he placed a hand on her shoulder to try turn her over. "P..please….stop" came a soft, broken whisper.

"Dawn, luv it's me. It's Spike". Dawn hesitantly turned her head, seeing that it indeed was the British vampire, concern and anger darkening his usually nonchalant features.

Spike was seeing red. His senses were invaded by the overwhelming smells of fear, blood and sex. What kind of monster would do this to a girl like Dawn? It had to of been a monster, Sunnydale certainly had enough of them and besides no human could be _that _evil, _that_ ruthless could they? Spike growled deeply, letting his demon form appear. He was going to get the bastard who did this and he was going to kill him. There was no way in hell that they would get away with hurting this girl. Quickly slipping back into human visage, Spike gently pulled the girl up so that she was sitting, back up against the wall. It was here, under the dim light of a near-by street lamp that Spike could see the full extent of her injuries. Her face a mess of dirt and tears, her lower lip was badly swollen and bleeding a little. As Spike's eyes travelled down her beaten form he could see that her clothes were torn and bruises were already forming on various parts of her body. He then noticed that Dawn had started to shake, out of being cold or shock Spike wasn't sure (but it was most likely the latter) so he took off his infamous duster and wrapped it protectively around Dawn's shoulders. "Is it because I'm the Key?" Dawn whispered, bringing Spike out of his thoughts "What?" Spike asked, his eyes widening in disbelief

"I'm being punished…because I'm the Key…because I'm evil….."

"Hey!" Spike interrupted her, tilting her head upwards so that he was looking directly into the large blue pools of her eyes that usually held a brightness and innocence, but were now replaced by immense fear and pain. It was almost enough to break his un-beating heart.

"Now we'll have none of that, you hear?" Spike said firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders to ensure that she was looking at him. "This is in no way, shape or form your fault Dawn, okay? You are NOT being punished because there is nothing to punish you for. This has nothing to do with you being the soddin' Key! So I won't have you thinking that, it's rot…."

Sometime during Spike's pep talk Dawn to shake harder and as sobs overtook her body she fell forward and landed against the surprised vampire's chest. As Dawn sobbed into Spike's shoulder and clutched frantically at his shirt Spike froze. He didn't know what to do. How could he, William the Bloody, possibly help the broken girl before him? Sighing, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dawn's shaking form It was then Spike realised that he'd possibly been too stern with the girl. Who was he kidding, he'd scared the crap out of her! He should've known better than to talk to her that way in her fragile state. All he had wanted to do was to make her understand that she wasn't responsible for this. Hearing her sobs grow louder, Spike tentatively stroked her hair and tried his best to soothe the youngest Summers by murmuring platitudes in her ear, promising her that it was going to be okay, that she was safe. In retrospect these were promises that Spike shouldn't have made, as there was no guaranteed way of keeping such promises, not in Sunnydale.

**tbc**


	2. No place like home

**Sorry it took me so long to up date, I've had a HEAP of uni work to do!**

**Naomi24 & Elizabeth: Thanks! here you go, this is me updating! **

**SapphireAngL: Thank you, I'll try to keep it as shocking and interesting as possible!**

**-Thanks for being my first ever reviewers!-**

**To all readers please R&R and enjoy! I'm open to any suggestions or constructive criticism you may have, so feel free! **

**Spoilers: Hardly any at all really but is set during BTVS s5, after Joyce died, but before the whole final showdown with Glory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the good people at ME and the fantastic, brilliant and legendary Joss.**

A considerable amount of time passed before something dawned **excuse the pun, it was just too easy and I couldn't resist! **on Spike. Sitting with Dawn being all injured and vulnerable in the middle of an alley, in Sunnydale was perhaps not such a good idea. So Spike moved to stand with the still weeping girl in his arms but Dawn's increased shaking and almost choking sobs made him stop. Instinctively, Spike started running his right hand up and down the length of Dawn's back, while his left went to her head where his fingers parted matted locks and began to lightly rub her scalp. Spike's mind went back to times when he used to do the same thing to Drusilla. It had always calmed that raving lunatic he had once adored more than anything and apparently it was having a similar affect on Dawn. "Bit, listen to me. We can't stay here, alright?" Spike waited a moment, continuing his comforting movements and listened as she took several deep breaths, trying to compose herself. When he felt her breathing return as close to normal as he thought it was going get right now, he pulled away slightly and lifted her head from his shoulder so that he could speak to her face-to-face. "I'm gonna take you home and then we'll see about cleaning you up, okay bit?"

"Okay" came Dawn's broken whisper. Spike gave her a small, sad smile before standing with Dawn in his arms and heading in the direction that he knew would lead to the Summers' residence.

As they arrived at their destination, Spike noticed that the house was still in darkness, indicating that there was nobody home. _No place like bloody home , _the sarcastic thought rang throughout Spike's brain. Spike shook his head, surely the Slayer and her groupies would've finished patrolling by now? Sighing inwardly he walked to the front only to find that it was locked. Sighing again, this time not so inwardly, Spike wondered how the hell he was going to get Dawn inside and cleaned up if he couldn't even get in the door. While he was estimating how many times Buffy would kick his ass if he just kicked down her front door, Spike remembered a useful piece of information that he had gained on one of his secret visits to the Summers' household. There was a spare key hidden under the pot plant that sat near the front door. Bending down to obtain said key, he realised that he needed to release the traumatised girl he was still holding in his arms in order to get them into the house. Spike promptly stood back up and went to lower Dawn so that she would be standing on the ground but stopped when he heard Dawn whimper and felt her hands tightly grasp his standard black t-shirt. He could sense her immense fear and insecurity without even having to look at her. In an attempt to calm her Spike moved one of his hands to the back of Dawn's head and lightly massaged her scalp like he had earlier in the alley "Dawn" he whispered into her ear, not wanting to alarm her. "I need to put you down for a minute so that I can get the spare key and let us in, okay love?" Had he just called her love? _Good one Spike, you wanker! _ Spike thought to himself. Bit, little bit, nibblet, sweet bit, even platelet were all expectable names for the youngest Summers, but never love. Fortunately for Spike, Dawn was in no state to notice his little slip so he resolved to forget about it. When he felt Dawn nod slightly against his hand he silently set her down on the ground, got the key and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder at Dawn, waiting for her to move through the door he was holding open for her. She merely stood in the spot he had placed her in, her arms tightly hugging herself, looking more terrified than he had ever seen her. It made him want to protect her, ensure that no creature would ever cause her pain ever again. Silently, Spike extended a hand towards Dawn and waited for her to take hold of it. He was trying to be patient, the last thing that Spike wanted to do was make her feel anymore uncomfortable or upset than she already was, but patience had never been one of the bleached vampire's strong points. After a moment Dawn tentatively took the hand offered to her and let Spike lead her inside.

An hour later Dawn had been cleaned up, changed into clean pyjamas and was now in bed hopefully asleep, although it was unlikely. Spike was perched on the top of the stairs, not too far from Dawn's door and he could see the front door nicely from his vantage - point as well. It had crossed his mind at some point that perhaps he should've taken Dawn to the hospital instead of home, but then he thought that she may prefer to go with her sister than with him so he decided it could wait until Buffy returned. Speaking of, or to be more accurate, thinking of the infuriating Chosen One, where the hell was she? As if on cue Spike heard footsteps along the front path followed by the slayer's voice, obviously she was talking to someone, but who? Spike listened intently and picked up a male voice, rolling his eyes when he realised who it was, Xander. _Now he's going to be an extraordinary amount of help, _Spike thought to himself as he began to descend the stairs. "Oh boy here we go" he muttered to himself as he heard keys in the door.

**So what did you think? Don't worry, this isn't the end, but I'd really like to know what some of you guys think before I continue. I promise that I'll be quicker updating the next chapter!**


	3. The truth unfolds

**Authour's Note: A huge thank you to screamingheathen69, DawnMarsters and IcyHot528 for taking the time to read and review my story, you guys rule! **

**I hope you enjoy this instalment of Loss of Innocence, I know it's a little shorter than the previous two chapters, but what can I say? I've become review-hungry, I REALLY want to know what people think before I continue and don't forget that I'm willing to take suggestions people. If you want to see something, or should I say _read _something in the coming chapters just drop me a review anytime, day or night. I'm pretty much open to anything….**

**Spoilers: Hardly any at all really but is set during BTVS s5, after Joyce died, but before the whole final showdown with Glory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the good people at ME and the fantastic, brilliant and legendary Joss.**

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" A pissed off slayer asked from the doorway when she saw Spike standing at the bottom of the stairs. Before the vampire had a chance to respond, Xander said loudly "Who cares! The point is he's leaving. Say goodbye Spike" his voice dripping with his seething dislike for the blonde creature that stood before them. "Not bloody likely" Spike replied flatly, rolling his eyes to emphasise what he really thought about Xander and his, using the term loosely, "threat". "Fine, you leave us no choice but to kick your ass then throw you out….goody" Xander said, stepping closer to Spike.

"Now isn't the time monkey boy" Spike said to the boy, although he looked directly at Buffy when he said it. Looking at Spike's face, Buffy got the feeling that something had happened that Spike was trying to tell her about. It was confirmed when concerned blue eyes met questioning hazel ones, Spike knew something and it was bad. Buffy put hand out to stop Xander getting any closer to his target "Not now Xander, Spike what's going on?" she asked, not looking away from the vampire's gaze. "It's Nibblet…." Spike started in a hushed tone but was once again interrupted by Xander. "Spike, I swear to God, if you've done ANYTHING to hurt her…." Xander stated angrily whilst attempting to push past Buffy's arm so he could hurt, or at least attempt to hurt, the usually smug vamp. Although right now Spike wasn't being smug at all, which only set off alarm bells in Buffy's brain. "Xander stop it! Spike, what are you talking about? Dawn is staying at a friend's house, I called her mother to confirm earlier…" Buffy paused mid-rant, her mouth opening slightly, as if realising something important. "Oh god it's Glory isn't it? She knows that Dawn is the Key! We have to do something….." before she continue, Spike hastily cut her off "It has nothing to do with Glory. I found Dawn in the alley behind the Bronze…….Buffy, she's been raped" Spike whispered the last part, bowing his head so that the slayer and her boy wouldn't see the pain and the hint of tears in his eyes. Buffy was in shock. She simply couldn't comprehend what Spike had just told her. Why would anybody want to hurt someone as sweet and innocent as her sister in such a brutal way?

Moments later screams could be heard from Dawn's bedroom. Without hesitation Spike raced up the stairs but Buffy wasn't so quick to respond. She was still attempting to process this information but was dragged from her state of shock when she felt Xander tugging her arm in a clumsy attempt to get her upstairs. "Dawn" she murmured, pushing past Xander so that she could bound up the stairs, two at a time to her sister's room. Buffy knew she should've been prepared for the sight that greeted her when she arrived at Dawn's room, but she wasn't. Dawn had her arms wrapped tightly wrapped around Spike's neck and was crying heavily into his shoulder, which was shock enough. But the even bigger shock was that Spike had Dawn wrapped in a firm embrace. The way that he stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her was almost….loving. Buffy desperately wanted to be the one holding Dawn and telling her that everything would be okay the way that Spike was, but she didn't know how. There was one thing she knew how to do though, slay. She wouldn't rest until she found the _thing _that did this to her sister and eliminated it. Wordlessly she turned and walked straight past Xander, down the stairs and out the front door. As Buffy walked down the front path she completely ignored Xander as he called her name. She was on a mission and nobody was going to stop her until it was complete.

**tbc **

**The sooner you review, the sooner I update….. J**


	4. When trouble comes knocking

**Author's Note: to FinebyFive, Kate, DawnMarsters, Dante's Girl, REVlover92, Crystal and John Fields; thank you for writing such kind reviews. It's people like you who keep authors writing, you guys rock! I only hope that I can keep pleasing you and other readers out there with my work.**

**John: I COMPLETELY agree with you. That is a large reason why I wrote Loss of Innocence; to try to highlight Spike's loyalty to ALL the Summers women and also because I wanted to explore a side of the Spike/Dawn relationship that wasn't explored in the show. I feel this pairing has a great deal of potential if handled properly, so I'm going to try my best!**

**Dante's Girl: You know, Spike killing Dawn's attackers might just be a good idea. I'll see if I can work that into to the story. It could work out because this story hasn't been pre-written, this is what happens: I write a chapter, post it, wait for a few reviews to come in and then proceed to write the next chapter and so on and so on. I'm not promising anything though, we'll just have to see how it falls into place!**

**DawnMarsters: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the only reviewer I've had so far who has reviewed more that once, you're awesome! Don't worry the Spawn is DEFINETLY coming! I hope you can bear with me for just a little bit longer though. I don't want to rush the whole Spike/Dawn romance thing nor do I want this story to drag out forever, so it will happen soon enough, I promise.**

** I intended on having this chapter fairly quickly but I've been suffering from what is often referred to as writer's block, I apologise for the delay. So have a read and let me know what you think…….. ENJOY! **

**Spoilers & Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Buffy groaned inwardly and tried to ignore the bolt of pain that was shooting through her right shoulder; a result of an overeager vamp catching her unawares and tackling her violently, causing her not-so-pleasant encounter with a tombstone. Even Buffy couldn't deny that she was a little off her game lately, but could you blame her? Glory had decided to really up the intensity in her search for the Key and Buffy knew it was only a matter of time until she found out that it was Dawn. She just didn't know how much longer she could juggle the impending apocalypse, her routine slaying duties and looking after Dawn. Buffy could feel herself beginning to crack under the pressure, she just hoped that she was doing a convincing job of hiding it from Giles and her friends. Shaking herself from her thoughts she decided to cut her patrol short and head home to Dawn. Her sister was still incredibly frightened and easily agitated, not that she was complaining it was completely understandable. It had after all only been a few weeks since she was raped. Buffy was just aware of Dawn's need to feel safe therefore she tried extremely hard not cause the younger girl to worry. With that last thought Buffy ran the rest of the way home. The sooner Dawn could see her return from patrolling safe and unharmed, the safer her sister would feel, hopefully. Well for tonight anyway.

Spike sighed as he watched Dawn pace back and forth across her living room floor. It had almost become a nightly ritual for the girl over the past few weeks. Every night Buffy would patrol, Spike always intending to accompany her in said patrolling but always ended up staying with Dawn. He couldn't really explain why this was, to himself or anybody else for that matter. Perhaps it was the pain he saw every time he looked into Dawn's eyes. All he knew was that more and more as the days wet by he felt an overwhelming urge to take away that pain, or at least attempt to. He wanted to ensure that nothing or nobody caused the youngest Summers pain of any sort ever again, that wasn't wrong, was it? "Pet, you're making me dizzy just watching you, could you sit down? Big sis will be home safe and sound soon enough but wearing a hole in the bloody carpet isn't gone bring her home any faster!" The second that words left his mouth Spike knew he had said the wrong thing, or at least the tone was completely wrong… or something, god he was no good at this sort of thing! Taking a deep unnecessary breath he decided to try again. "Dawn…I'm sorry….that didn't come out so good. What I meant was that Buffy will be fine, she always is. She just wouldn't want you to get yourself all worked up about her and neither do I…." At this point Dawn had stopped pacing and was now looking at Spike, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "God, I'm sorry Spike, you're right….you must think I'm so stupid…."

"Why the bloody hell would I think that?" Spike asked firmly, coming to stand directly in front her. Dawn opened her mouth to answer Spike's question but the bleached vampire cut her off before she had the chance . Without thinking Spike grabbed hold of Dawn's hands to make her pay look at him before continuing on from his previous statement. "Listen, to say you've been through a rough time lately would be the bleedin' understatement of the centaury. I get your insecurity as of late, so do the rest 'em. Stop beating yourself up about it, you're _allowed_ to feel this way, got it?" he said firmly, shaking her hands which he still held in his own slightly for emphasis. He silently watched as Dawn considered what he said and after a moment it appeared that she had accepted his words, at least for the moment anyway. Despite her best efforts to stop them from doing so, tears made their way down Dawn's cheeks. Dawn noticed the pained look that crossed Spike's face, only momentarily as Spike was always quick to suppress it but it was the look that Dawn was getting more and more from the normally non-expressive vampire these days. "I'm sorry Spike" Dawn whispered, bowing her head so that she wouldn't have to see those blue eyes looking at her, judging her. She couldn't help but feel that she was letting everyone down, letting _him_ down.

Spike couldn't stand seeing her cry. Every time she did it felt like stake was being driven directly through his heart, not that had actually ever happened to him before so he could only guess that's what it felt like. While he was trying to think of something to say Dawn decided to continue "It's just that everything….everyone seems to scare me at the moment…..I'm just so scared Spike and I don't know what….." Letting go of her hands gently tilted her chin upwards so that he could see her face and tentatively brushed some hair off her face in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "I know Bit, I know. You don't have to be scared though. I'm not gonna let another bad thing happen to you Dawn, ever. I swear it" They stood like this in silence for a moment until they heard footsteps up the front path. "See I told you Buffy would be fine, here she is now" Spike in mock cheerfulness gesturing towards the front door. His look of relief quickly turned to one of terror as the front door was kicked down and saw Glory standing in the entrance to the Summers' residence. "Oh bloody hell" he muttered and then everything around him plunged into darkness as he felt Glory's fist connect with his face.

**tbc**


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note: I'm very excited people, I now have three, not one but three loyal returning reviewers! Endless thanks to DawnMarsters, screaminheathen69 and Dante's Girl. Thank you for taking the time read and review my work (more than once!) and for your kind words, you guys are truly awesome! Also thank you to majickjessi for taking the time to R&R**

**So here is the 5th chapter of Loss of Innocence, I hope you guys like it. When you're done feel free to leave your thoughts and/or feelings, suggestions or just good old fashioned criticism of the constructive variety in the form of a review!**

**Spoilers and Disclaimer: If you really want to see it go back to chapter three. I still don't own these marvellous characters though and this chapter picks up right after where chapter left off.  
**

Dawn froze as she watched Glory knock Spike out with a single punch to the face. An overwhelming sense of fear flooded her system as she watched Glory turn away from Spike, who was now lying unconscious on the floor, and turned to face her. "Long time no see Dawnie" Glory stated coolly as she slowly made her way towards the girl menacingly. Dawn glanced at the front door, but knew she'd never make it more than a step before the crazed god would stop her, kill her even. Whimpering, Dawn backed up so that she was now pressed up against the sofa. Glory took this as an opportunity close the distance between herself and the young girl, pinning Dawn harshly to the piece of furniture. "Your sister has my Key Dawnie, and you're gonna tell me where it is" Glory stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Familiar feelings of great fear, panic and hopelessness coursed through Dawn's veins. She was as trapped and afraid as she had been the night of her attack. Uncontrollable sobs overtook Dawn's body as she started to sink down to the floor. "Please….I don't know, please" Dawn managed to choke out between sobs. Glory let out a sound that could almost be described as a growl, obviously annoyed by Dawn's answer. "So not I wanted to hear Dawnie!" the God shouted, tightening her grip on her wrists. Glory was about to continue when a voice came from behind them. "Get away from her Glory". Dawn managed to pull herself together enough to glance towards where the voice had come from. Buffy was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, her infamous 'don't mess with me' glare fixed firmly on her face. A sense of relief burned dimly within Dawn. If anybody could get her out of this mess, it was her sister, wasn't it?

"Buffy, help me!" she cried out, desperately trying to move away from the god and towards her sister but Glory saw this and promptly put a stop to it by grabbing Dawn around the throat. "Where are you going sweetie, the fun is just beginning" Glory said, squeezing Dawn's throat slightly, as if illustrating her point. Dawn whimpered, realising she was at the complete and utter mercy of the god. "Leave her out of this, it's me you want" Buffy said, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"This is the way it's gonna be slay-rat. You. tell me where my key is riht now or i'll pop her head like a grape, and you know i won't stop at just her.I'm sick of this searching crap, my time is precious you know!" Dawn's eyes caught her sister's in a silent, yet desperate plea for assistance. Buffy held her sister's gaze for a minute, trying to convey to her sister that it was going to be okay...somehow.

"Tell you what slay-rat. I undersatnd that handing over my Key must be a had thing for you to do. Afterall it is in your nature to attempto save this sorry excuse of a world. So i'm gonna give you some time to get used to the idea." This statement threw both Dawn and Buffy.

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked warily, really not knowing where the insane blonde was going with this.

"Im saying that Dawnie and and i are gonna play nice for while until you come to your senses and give me my Key." After glancing briefly out the window Glory continued "Looks like sunrise is about 4 hours away.You have until then to bring me my Key or your little sis here is the first to go. I know you'll figure out where to find me. See you later!" With that Glory took off for the front door,carrying Dawn in her arms, at her supernatural speed. By the time Buffy ran out the front there was no sight of them. Dawn was gone and Buffy hadn't the slightest idea where she was. What in hell was she gonna do?

**tbc. Sorry, know its a bit short, but suspense-wise it seemed like a good place to leave it!**


	6. Times, they are a changing

**Author's Note: Well we're nearing the end now folks. The way I see it this could be the 2nd last chapter, but don't hold me to it because I may change my mind next chapter and decide that more is needed. We'll just have to see how it pans out. To everyone who has read and reviewed Loss of Innocence thus far; thankyou. It's been quite a ride so far and I'm glad you've all been able to experience the highs and lows with me! **

**screaminheathen69: Thanks for reviewing yet again, I'm glad that you keep enjoying my work. I am eternally grateful for your continuing support. **

**That also goes out to everybody else who has ever left me a review. Hearing such great things back from you guys really inspires me to continue and inspires me to improve, or at least attempt to anyway! **

**Spoilers & Disclaimer: See chapter 3 if you really must see them, I swear to god they're there… **

Spike groaned loudly, he was in pain. His face felt like it had collided with a semi-trailer and a rather strong someone was shaking his shoulders roughly and shrieking at him to get up. He was tempted not to open his eyes, perhaps if he kept his eyes closed long enough it would all just disappear. But then suddenly the blonde vamp remembered how he had gotten into his current situation and it occurred to Spike that Dawn might very well be in grave danger. _Oh god Dawn, I have to find Dawn and make sure she's alright..._Spike thought to himself, trying desperately to suppress the suffocating feelings of fear and anguish that were rising within him as he went to pick himself up off the floor. Or at least he tried to but was currently being pinned down by a small angry slayer straddling his torso and quite willingly punching his face. "Oi! what the bloody hell is wrong with you slayer?" he demanded, trying futilely to avoid her blows. Buffy merely continued her assault on the blonde, showing no signs of having even registered the vampire's question. Spike grunted, obviously he was going to have to try a different approach "This isn't helping ..." mid-sentence something occurred to Spike, something awful "Oh god, Lil' Bit is...is she..." before Spike could finish the alarming question Buffy decided to break her silence. Focusing wild hazel eyes on wary blue ones she spat out "Glory has Dawn, you son of a bitch! How could you allow this to happen?" Spike merely raised his eyebrows at this "Yeah I _allowed_ this to happen, even knocked myself out to speed things along" Spike said dryly. When Buffy merely glared at him the vamp rolled his eyes before continuing "If Glory has the bit then why are you wasting time hitting me? I should be out there looking for her and so should you, now get off me you bint!" With that Spike managed to push Buffy off him and stood up, heading towards the door, or lack of door now. He stopped suddenly when he sensed that Buffy was yet to move from her spot on the floor. "Are you coming?" Spike asked expectantly. The sooner he found Dawn safe and unharmed the better. That part Spike understood 100 percent, clear as day. What he didn't understand was why he was still wasting time waiting for a small blonde haired slayer, who at the present moment appeared to be having a breakdown of sorts. The bleached vampire couldn't believe how bad Buffy's timing was. Couldn't she see that curling up in a ball crying on the floor wasn't going to get Dawn back alive? Spike supposed it was understandable though. Buffy had been under an enormous amount of pressure ever since back when Joyce first became ill, so the prospect of losing Dawn might just be enough to push her over the proverbial edge. If anything happened to Dawn….Well, he wasn't even going to finish that thought, he couldn't.

Cautiously Spike approached Buffy, who was at this stage sobbing uncontrollably and tried to figure out how he was going to handle the situation at hand. Everything inside him was screaming: "Bugger her and go find nibblet!" but the very, very small logical part in Spike's brain told him that he needed the slayer on board if he had any hope in rescuing Dawn. That and the fact that it kind of hurt inside to see her, the love of his un-life, so distraught. With that in mind Spike slowly knelt down next to Buffy, he had to get through to her. Fast. "Buffy…we have to go find the bit now….okay?" Spike rolled his eyes, he was evil and even_ he_ knew that sucked. "Pet…it's gonna be okay. We'll get her back, I promise…" Spike was cut off by Buffy launching herself at him, flinging her arms around him in an almost bone-crushing hug. As he uncertainly wrapped his arms around her Spike silently thanked the Powers that…whatever that he didn't need to breath, as he was certain that would be impossible at the moment the way Buffy was clinging to him. It occurred to Spike that it was funny how he had dreamed so many times of hugging this girl, okay so hugging was a little more G-rated than what he had dreamed of doing to her, but he had dreamed of being this close to her dozens of times and now it was actually happening and the only way Spike could describe it was that it was the most awkward thing he had ever felt. He had expected it to feel like the most natural thing in the world, like coming home even, not this. Spike would've continued in his analysis of the hug but he suddenly remembered why the slayer, someone who usually despised him, was sobbing into his shoulder and why there was growing feeling of uneasiness in his stomach, he had to get Dawn back.

**tbc**

**So what do you think? I decided to use this chapter purely to try and highlight that Spike's feelings for Buffy have changed significantly and to hint how he may now feel about Dawn. Did i succeed? let me know :) **


	7. Coming to her rescue?

_Someone is coming to get me. Someone is someone is coming to get me. Someone is coming to get me_… Dawn repeated the silent mantra in her head, hoping desperately that the more she said it the faster it would come true. _'Oh sweetie, if you think that's the case you_ _are even more of an idiot than I thought you were!'_ Dawn was shocked. Was that Glory's voice she had heard in her head? There was only one way to find out. Dawn looked over at the god who was standing there smirking at her and before Dawn could even open her mouth to ask, Glory interjected. "Of course I'm telepathic Dawnie! I'm a god for Christ sakes!" Irritation quickly replacing humour that had been there only seconds ago. "The mighty Glorificous possesses many splenderiffic talents" A minion chimed in, as if on cue. "Splenderiffic! That's not even a real word, you moron!" Glory shouted at the minion while pushing him to the ground. Hastily the minion scurried to his knees, ready to grovel. "Forgive me ever grammatically correct one, I was merely trying to sing your many, many praises…"

"Whatever!" Glory yelled, rolling her eyes as she turned to where she had Dawn tied to a chair. Taking in the girl's appearance, Glory could tell that she was absolutely terrified, this pleased her immensely. "Now Dawnie, it looks like there is still a while before sunrise, whatever shall we do to pass the time?" drawled the god, mock uncertainty evident in her voice. Dawn really didn't like the way Glory was looking at her; she had never seen anything more frightening in her life. Dawn gulped, trying to keep herself together. If she lost it now, then she would be even more helpless against Glory, if that was even possible. _Please Buffy, come and find me soon…_

**tbc?**

**Well thats it for this chapter. I know it's short but i just want to know if people are still interested in the storyI definetley have more ideas but i'm a bit concerned that the story may have lost it's appeal. So if anyone out there wants me to continue PLEASE send me a review. I'd be incredibly greatful for it!**


End file.
